


蛋羹之夜

by SillyPomegranate



Series: Rendezvous [4]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 下厨有风险。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Series: Rendezvous [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841023
Kudos: 3





	蛋羹之夜

晚饭后丸山变魔术一样地从自己的包里掏出一盒牛奶和一板鸡蛋。有时候锦户真不能理解他那个包里到底装了些什么，偶尔能掏出一袋自制的干花，有时又有些漂亮的工艺品、只可惜是碎片，现在又是食材，锦户明明记得他是从学校直接来家里的。

丸山总是这么出其不意，连带着让锦户也拥有了一颗（不是次次都有用的）强心脏。于是他在地毯上扭了几下，调整成正坐，看着丸山往厨房走去。

“我准备做今天学到的甜点。”丸山看起来情绪高涨，很明显晚餐的咖喱饭没能完全满足他。“是我研究室的同学讨论的，超级简单又很好吃。”丸山挑了两颗鸡蛋磕在一个大碗里，然后把牛奶放在水池边，伸长手臂在头顶的橱柜里寻找蛋抽。

“容易失败吗？”锦户喝了一口杯里的汽水，抬起下巴问。

“不会那么容易就失败吧……小亮你要看看吗？”丸山试着用蛋抽打散鸡蛋，觉得不怎么顺手，于是先摘下了手表。锦户就在这时走过来，好整以暇地靠在墙上看男友操作，蛋抽敲在碗边发出叮叮的声响。

“打好蛋，之后呢？”他想到了那些Youtuber的视频：咕嘟嘟煮开的水可以融化鱼胶粉；糖粉温柔地撒在甜甜圈上，正是在烦闷时丸山会看的那一类视频。锦户则不同，他订阅了一大堆自然频道，只要没事就会看杀人鲸把海豹从深水中甩上天空。这些不同的东西让他们各自着迷着。

“放糖，再加入牛奶。”丸山加了两勺糖，然后试探地看了一眼锦户，对方的回应是用摸摸下巴，从透过茂密的睫毛无辜地看向大厨。大厨只好捏着勺子，没有计划地一点点加入砂糖。糖粒大部分都聚集在中间，最上面的的一点还没沾到蛋液，像是汪洋里的浮冰，在温室作用下一点点消逝。

“然后搅拌？”

“然后搅拌。”锦户听完，主动揽过了这份工作，用蛋抽一圈一圈地在瓷碗里搅动，不时在最中心使点劲压几次，看看有没有被水涡裹挟到一起的未融化的糖。就像感冒时撒进温水里的冲剂，最后会在水杯里形成一个小小的金字塔，喝起来也因为弱化的味觉而带有奇怪的味道，像是喝下埃及的沙砾。

丸山正在预热烤箱，设置二百摄氏度，大概需要一分钟。“等一下放进去就好了吗？”锦户把蛋抽上滴落的蛋液敲进碗里，他对自己手里的半成品很满意，毕竟泛着漂亮的奶黄色，看起来就让人胃口大开。

“不，还不到时候，”丸山又在橱柜里翻腾，锦户瞥到那里已经完全乱成一锅粥，“用这个过滤一下，倒进新的小碗里，我们一人一个。”他接过丸山递来的网筛，无不怀疑地打开水龙头冲洗了一下，才架上其中一个可爱的小碗。过程中蛋液顺着碗壁流下来，滴了几滴在大理石台面上，其余的都转移进了新的容器，因为搅拌而产生的气泡则留在了筛网里。

现在锦户更有理由骄傲了，两碗看起来都非常有技术含量，而且——大部分——出自自己之手。他心情大好地把碗一一递给丸山，对方已经戴好了隔热手套，在触觉被剥夺的状态下尽量平稳地把瓷碗放入托架，然后只扭动时间的旋钮，加到30分钟，中间无视了一大堆新晋厨师长的疑问，例如“三十分钟会不会太长了？”或者“你确定温度是二百度，你没有记错吧，丸？”他知道锦户不会容忍他的忽视，于是在关上烤箱门、脱下手套后立刻用拿手的眼神看着对方，看他轻易收敛了刚才的一点戾气，转而慢慢地扇动睫毛。不知道他有没有自知啊，丸山吻他眼睛的时候，挺无奈地想。

锦户的手指自然而然地攀上丸山的肩，把手掌贴在对方的脖颈后。丸山的体温总是很高，高得像烤箱一样，锦户被他环住，就像一碗正在受热的蛋液，脆弱而仍有其他可能。这是他们今天的第二个吻，第一个发生在两人布置茶几准备吃饭的时候，把餐食的纸袋递过来时他们离得太近，近到如果不亲吻彼此，可就太浪费了。吻就是这样，一旦你想“现在还不要吻她吗？”你就已经爱上她了。

所有的爱侣皆是如此吗？丸山在感受锦户的嘴唇湿润地挽留自己时漫无目的地想。如此珍惜、如此袒露？蛋挞尚且有酥皮保护，让大家知道它脆弱易碎，可爱人只是一杯布丁啊，还张牙舞爪地喊出自己是因为谁而变得甜蜜细腻，他从没有害怕过吗？

起码锦户现在完全没有。他把丸山推倒在沙发上，居高临下地看着对方，用充满水汽的一双眼睛。这双眼睛丸山很熟悉，一旦锦户想要爱一个人，他就会流泪，用泪水冲刷自己和对方的心，直到两个人都赤诚相对，表里如一，如果不这样，他和别人都会不知何去何从。此时他没有哭，但丸山提前心软了，伸手把他拉进自己的怀里，让他在自己的心口占据一席之地，手指一点点捋过锦户新剪的鬓发，那里摸起来有点扎手，但莫名地有趣，他一下子上了瘾，来来回回感受这种特别的手感。

房间异常安静，在烤箱响之前没人说话，其实烤箱响后也没有，他们懒懒散散地腻在沙发上，锦户觉得丸山的心跳声比什么乐曲都动听一万倍、好像有点说过头了，那就一千倍吧。但还是布丁的始作俑者挣扎着爬出温柔乡，去把两个小碗端来，锦户则像是困了，眯着眼随手揉捏靠垫的边角，罕见地耐心等待着。碗放在茶几上，各自配备一个短柄木勺。这是丸山显山露水的温柔，因为滚烫的瓷会把热量传入金属餐具。他把他周围的人都浸泡在这润物无声的情感中，很难想象会有人不爱他，而锦户，也会逐渐为此心烦意乱，于是只是拿起勺子插进想象中应该滑嫩甜美的布丁。

是的，想象。在擓第一下的时候他们就觉得有点不对劲，这不是布丁该有的形态：内部充满气孔，透明的液体从最下层渗透出来，被勺子舀出的部分像是正常布丁打碎几次后的产物。两个人都愣住了，然后锦户先小心的吃了一口，丸山捏紧勺子担心地盯着他，生怕他下一秒就食物中毒大吐特吐，可是意外对方没什么特殊的反应，只是慢慢品尝了一下，说：“尝起来像我老妈做失败的蛋羹，只不过是甜味版本。”

丸山长出一口气，自己也吃了一口：“嗯……，怎么说呢，这不是我觉得会出现的结果。”

“我也觉得。”

锦户回复，然后又马上举起一只手补充：“但还算好。呃，至少不是难以下咽，味道还是很像布丁的，可能只是卖相问题吧。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

他说得斩钉截铁，而丸山知道他从不撒谎，只好试图去拿他手里的勺子，提前中止今晚的甜点时间，但被锦户轻巧躲过。

“我可以吃完的，这总之，也有一半算是我做的嘛，做成这样我也有责任。”

“又不是要你上军事法庭，”丸山哭笑不得，“只是一次失败而已，我明天可以再去问问那几个同学，看看为什么，哪里出错了会搞成这样。”

锦户一听更不放手，挖了一大勺现在只能被称作蛋羹的东西放进嘴里，因为还烫着，于是在嘴里呼噜呼噜地转圈。

丸山无话可说，只好重新坐下来继续吃。平心而论，味道算不上差，但也绝对不能盲目叫好，整体确实更接近蛋羹，于是吃惯了合碗蒸的味蕾一时无法接受。

最后两人都剩了一点，不知道是不是心理作用，他们都觉得胃里有种奇怪的感觉，就在可能的中毒之前放下了勺子，剩余的部分倒入马桶冲掉，餐具被排入洗碗机，而他们洗漱后相拥躺在床上。

“没能让小亮吃到好吃的布丁呢。”丸山又在抚弄锦户的发茬，并且略带遗憾地对今天的厨艺展示做了总结。

锦户拉开一点距离，看着丸山的脸。他不怎么、甚至可以说根本不想让丸山因为任何事露出那种失落的表情，于是把蜷在胸前的胳膊伸上来，手动提升丸山的嘴角：“我很喜欢，而且就算是便利店的布丁也很好吃，丸带回来给我我就会很高兴了。”

“呜啊，就只是想做好吃的给亮而已，但真的很容易出问题。”丸山顺势张开嘴，说完话之后轻轻咬咬锦户的指尖，得到被恐吓的一缩。“因为真的很紧张啊。”

“什么紧张？”

“做吃的，特别是给你。所以我们才总是外食和外卖啊，我会担心做错，但又想让你吃到好吃的，真的会紧张的。”

“丸没有想过，你做的东西我都会觉得很好吗？”锦户放柔了声音，像是刮刀搅拌糖浆，春天候鸟迁回。他低下头，面向丸山的脖颈，气流把对方喉结那一块搔得麻痒，感觉有什么即将破土而出。“虽然不想说，这种话我总是说不出口，还很有可能让你这家伙骄傲吧？但是丸山前辈，您一直都是我仰慕的人哦。”

2020.02.03

END.


End file.
